gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Paradise By The Dashboard Light
}} Paradise By The Dashboard Light, en español Paraíso en la luz del salpicadero, es una canción presentada en Nationals, el vigésimo-primer episodio de la tercera temporada. Es cantada por New Directions, liderados por Finn y con solos de Rachel, Blaine, Brittany, Kurt, Mike, Mercedes, Puck y Santana. La versión original de esta canción le pertenece a Meat Loaf. Contexto de la canción Cerrando con broche de oro, New Directions interpreta esta canción en donde el público y los chicos se vieron superados comparados con años anteriores. Con solos principales de Rachel y Finn, el coro canta esta canción cerrando su participación en las Nacionales 2012. Letra Finn: Well, I remember every little thing As if it happened only yesterday Parking by the lake And there was not another car in sight And I never had a girl Looking any better than you did And all the kids at school They were wishing they were me that night Puck con New Directions: And now our bodies are oh so close and tight It never felt so good, it never felt so right Kurt (y Blaine en el show) con New Directions: And we're glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife Glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife Blaine: C'mon! (Mike: Hold tight!) Oh c'mon! (Mike: Hold tight!) Santana y Brittany con New Directions: Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night Blaine y Kurt con New Directions: I can see paradise by the dashboard light Finn: Though it's cold and lonely in the Finn con New Directions: Deep dark Finn y Mercedes con New Directions: Night! Mercedes con New Directions: In the deep dark night Finn: Paradise by the Finn y Mercedes con New Directions: Dashboard light Finn y Puck: We're gonna go all the way tonight We're gonna go all the way And tonight's the night Finn, Puck y Blaine: We're gonna go all the way tonight We're gonna go all the way And tonight's the night Finn, Puck, Blaine y Brittany: We're gonna go all the way tonight We're gonna go all the way And tonight's the night Finn, Puck, Blaine, Brittany y Mercedes con New Directions: We're gonna go all the way tonight We're gonna go all the way And tonight's the night Rachel: Stop right there (Mercedes: Night!) I gotta know right now Before we go any further Do you love me? Will you love me forever? Do you need me? Will you never leave me? Will you make me so happy For the rest of my life? Will you take me away And will you make me your wife? Finn: Let me sleep on it (New Directions: Sleep on it) Baby, baby let me sleep on it (New Directions: Sleep on it) Let me sleep on it And I'll give you an answer in the morning Rachel: I gotta know right now Do you love me? (New Directions: Do you, do you love me?) Will you love me forever? Do you need me? (New Directions: Do you, do you need me?) Will you never leave me? Will you make me so happy (New Directions: Will you never leave me) For the rest of my life? Will you take me away (New Directions: Do you, do you, do you) And will you make me your wife? Rachel con New Directions: Do you love me? Rachel: Will you love me forever? Finn con los chicos de New Directions: Let me sleep on it Rachel con las chicas de New Directions: Will you love me forever? Finn con los chicos de New Directions: Let me sleep on it Rachel con las chicas de New Directions: Will you love me forever Finn (con New Directions): I couldn't take it any longer Lord I was crazed And when the feeling came upon me Like a tidal wave I started (swearing to my god) And on my (mother's) grave That I would (love you to the end of time) I swore I would (love you to the end of time) New Directions: Ah, aah, aaah Finn con New Directions: So now I'm praying for the end of time To hurry up and arrive 'Cause if I gotta spend another minute with you I don't think that I can really survive I'll never break my promise or forget my vow Finn: But God only knows what I can do right now! Finn con New Directions: I'm praying for the end of time It's all that I can do (Mercedes: All that I can do!) Prayin' for the end of time So I can end my time with you! (Mercedes: You! Yeah!) Finn con New Directions (Rachel): It was long ago and it was far away (It never felt so good, It never felt so right) And it was so much better than it is today. (Mercedes: Is today!) (And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife) It was long ago and it was far away (It never felt so good, It never felt so right) And it was so much better than it is today. (Mercedes: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!) (And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife) It was long ago and it was far away (It never felt so good, It never felt so right) And it was so much better than it is today. (Mercedes: Oooh!) (And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife) Finn y Rachel con New Directions: Felt so right! Felt so good! Paradise! (Mercedes: Paradise, yeah!) Curiosidades *Es la última presentación en competencias lideradas por Finn y Rachel. *Es la presentación más larga interpretada por los miembros de la conformación original de New Directions en las tres primeras temporadas. *Esta es la última presentación en competencias para Rachel, Finn, Santana, Mercedes, Puck, Quinn, Kurt y Mike. *En Props se puede ver que originalmente esta canción sería cantada por Finn, Rachel, Blaine, Kurt, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Puck, Mike, Tina, Artie y Sam. Por lo tanto, algunos solos fueron cambiados. *De los graduados, Quinn es la única que no canta en esta canción *Puck se equivoca al final de la canción: en el último momento, levanta un brazo en lugar de los dos como hacen los demás, excepto Rachel y Finn por ser los solistas principales. *Es la presentación número 400 de Glee. *En el minuto 2:19 se puede notar que a Sugar se le desata el vestido, y 9 segundos mas tarde lo tiene atado otra vez. *Esta es la cuarta de cinco ocasiones en las que Brittany tiene un solo en una competencia, siendo las demás, en orden, Light Up The World, Survivor/I Will Survive, What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger) y I Love It. * Blaine es el único no graduado en tener un solo en este performance, ya que se suponía que solo cantarían los graduados. Errores *En el momento que se sientan Brittany, Mercedes y Santana, Santana apoya la cabeza sobre la mano de Brittany, y en la siguiente toma se ve a Brittany arreglándose el pelo. Imagen de la portada del sencillo center|250px Videos thumb|300px|right thumb|left|300 px thumb|center|300 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la tercera temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en las Nacionales Categoría:Canciones del episodio Nationals Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Finn Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mercedes Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Puck Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kurt Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Blaine Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Brittany Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones interpretadas completas Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mike